Losing Time
by Jaici Phoenix
Summary: {Rated for Content} Sometimes things aren't what they seem...the Bladebreakers are about to discover the real reason they were formed...{Yaoi}{Tyka}


****

Losing Time

By Jaici Phoenix

Sister author to CCPhoenix

A/N: Hey! ::waves:: Here's my next fic. I like posting up the first chapters to all my fics, and then continuing with them. Unlike CC-chan I don't forget to update^^.

Gatomon-Really? I'll believe that when I see it.

You're my muse. You're _supposed_ to believe in me!

Gatomon-whatever. I must need to change jobs then.

Please do. 

****

Disclaimer: don't own. Don't sue. Thanks.

****

Warning: Hmm…let's see…what's in the fic…

Taichi-Get on with it. I'm bored.

5…4…3…2…1…

Taichi-I'm bored.

See. I knew that was coming. You say it every five seconds. Now, about this fic…

Taichi-I'm bored

::eye twitches::

Yamato-Um…I'll take him away…::drags Taichi off::

Task you. Now. Warning. Right.

Shounen-ai. Angst. Everything you'd expect to find in a Phoenix fic.

Gatomon-You and CC-sama are going to be using that al the time now aren't you?

Damn right. Let's do this…

****

Ages: Just a quick low down on the ages of the characters:

Tyson Kinomiya- 20

Kai Hiwatari- 22

Rei Kon- 21

Max Mizaharu- 20

Kyojou Dion- 20

Hiromi Dion (::grins::)- 20

Lee Chan- 21

Mariah Chan-20

(OC) Akane Sadouchi- 21

(OC) Riako Kyou- 24

Tala Tatinova- 22

Stanley Dickinson- 54

Voltaire Hiwatari- 52

(OC) Shoumi Kinomiya- 34

Koji Kinomiya- 53

Taikisha Dion- 18 months ^^

Gatomon-who are the last few? 

Shoumi is Tyson's ::it's a secret so its censored::, Koji is Tyson's grandfather and the last one is Kenny's daughter with Hiromi ^^.

Gatomon-Oh. 

****

Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Delves into the depths of the BBA and the _real_ reason behinds its network. The Bladebreakers are about to discover just _who_ the BBA really are. And when one of their own is held hostage, they embark on a mission to save him, regardless of how many BBA officials they have to kill to do it… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Losing Time

Chapter One: Unveiling the plan

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Just tell me! What happened?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Don't start!"

"Why not? Can't I fight back anymore?"

"I didn't mean it like that Tyson and you know it!"

Kai snared out harshly as he glared at Tyson. The younger boy squared him down, eyes blazing with a passion that had drawn Kai to him in the first place. 

"Just stay out of it!"

"I cant Tyson! Why were you even there?"

"Why? Its not like you care what happens to me!"

The harsh words had left Tyson's mouth before he could stop them. The hurt on his lover's face made his heartache. 

"No. Of course its not."

Tyson winced in guilt but it was too late. Kai stared at him and then turned on his heel, striding from the room in one swift motion. Tyson watched him leave, not even bothering to stop him. All he'd do was hurt the situation more anyway. Biting his tongue, and cursing himself under his breath, he turned to leave too. As he saw the people that had gathered, he winced inwardly. Why were he and Kai always doing this? It seemed like they couldn't go a day without arguing. Why were they still together?

As he left the lobby Tyson's mind supplied the answer. _Because on the days we're _not_ fighting, the love he gives me outweighs the pain he causes me. _ Sighing to himself, Tyson climbed the hotel stairs, not bothering to use the lit. He needed to walk, clear his head. 

"Tyson! Hey Tyson wait up!"

Tyson stared down the stairs, and grinned as a blur of pink and white raced up the stairs behind him. As she reached him Hiromi bent, her hands on he knee's, gasping for breath. Tyson grinned, thankful for something to take his mind off Kai.

"Wow Hiromi. You're really out of shape. What has having a baby done to you?"

Hiromi stared at him, giving him a mock-glare.

"Watch yourself Kinomiya."

Tyson laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. His laugh covered up the longing in his eyes, but Hiromi saw it. She saw it every time he looked at her daughter. Hiromi couldn't understand what was stopping him from asking Kai. She was sure the elder boy wouldn't mind. He'd do anything for Tyson. Except, it would seem, keeping a low profile when they were arguing. She smiled slightly as Tyson grinned.

"So where is you're latest attachment?"

Hiromi shook her head.

"I'm not a _Barbie_ doll Tyson. She's my _baby_. And she's with Kenny."

Tyson grinned. It was still weird thinking of Kenny as a father now. There was that pang again. Of jealousy. Shrugging it off Tyson smiled as they continued to walk up the stairs. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind Tyson."

Covering up his panic with a smirk, Tyson stared up the stairwell, trying to push the mocking voice in his head out. It was bad enough his _heart_ wanted a child, let alone his cynical voice _too!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hiromi stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. Her eyes were sincere and it caught Tyson of guard. He wasn't used to seeing the girl-he mentally corrected himself-woman so serious. 

"Tyson. Don't play stupid. I've seen the way you look at Taikisha. I know how badly you want a child."

"How?"

Tyson couldn't bring himself to speak the word, choosing instead to whisper. Only a few people knew about that. His grandfather. Max. And Rei. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone else. Not Kenny. And _especially_ not Kai, for obvious reasons. 

"Max told me. He'd told me what happened the day we left Taikisha with you three."

Tyson winced as he remembered that day.

"Yeah well…_that's_ why I won't say anything to Kai. He _hated_ looking after Tai, Hir. What am I supposed to do? I don't dare ask him. I'm afraid he'll say no and leave. We're only just back on track I don't want to lose it all again."

"Yes, because everything is so perfect right now."

Tyson bristled at her words, though they weren't meant how they sounded. He rounded on her, the anger flashing in his eyes. Hiromi took a step back, understanding that most of the anger was still bottled up from his fight with Kai, but still, Tyson had always frightened her when he got angry.

"What the hell do you know anyway? You and Kyojou are married! And _have_ a baby! You don't know what s it's like wanting a child so badly and not being able to have it. Either way! You don't know what it's like to be afraid every day! Afraid of losing the one person you love more than anything because you're always fighting!"

Tyson cursed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He slid to the floor, and sat on the step, not caring if he was in anyone's way. Hiromi bit down on her fear and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his. And lifted his chin, wiping away some of the tears.

"Tyson, listen to me. I know its not perfect right now, but it will get better. You don't _have_ to be married. You and Kai are so much in love that blind and _deaf_ people know! You're relationship is just perfect…"

She held up her hand as he opened his mouth to say something, and squeezed his hand. 

"Its _perfect_ Tyson, even if you _do_ fight. _Nobody _goes through a relationship without fighting. _Nobody_. Kyojou and I do it. _Everybody_ does it. You and Kai have just perfected it. But the love is still there. If it wasn't you're fights would be a whole lot worse. I know that much. As for the baby, Kai didn't _hate_ her. He was just _unsure. _See I spoke to him. He was just…not used to having her around. He's never had to deal with anything like that before. Just give him time Tyson and I know you'll tell him someday. Kay/"

She sighed in relief as Tyson nodded and then rubbed away at his tears. 

"This is pathetic Hir. I'm 20 and _crying!"_

It's not pathetic Tyson. And I don't think was just over a baby."

She stared at him, and he shrugged, telling her he didn't want to talk about it. Standing, she held out her hand to him. He took it and hauled himself to his feet. Resuming their climb, he squeezed her hand before letting it go. 

"Thanks Hir. I'm glad you were around."

**

"Are you sure about this?"

The woman nodded, her blonde locks swirling in the light. Her companion, a tall male smiled down at her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. 

"I promise this'll be quick. In out and then we're home free."

"What if someone else is in there? I don't want you going alone"

"Relax babe, It'll be a sinch. Don't you worry. We'll be on our way tomorrow. No more hanging around in that stupid little village. Now. You just sit tight and I'll go sort out D. Right?"

The blonde woman nodded an almost feral grin on her face.

"Yes. Nobody makes a promise to me and then breaks it. Do what you have to do."

They kissed once more, before her lover plunged back through the trees. She plastered a lovesick smile on her face and turned to greet her husband. 

**

Tyson waited in the waiting area outside the Chairman's small office impatiently. He stared at his watch and groaned, before pacing the hall once more. He could see the receptionist staring at him for under her glasses, her eyes following him. A small smile was fighting to get onto her face and he smiled in return. He liked her. He always had. Of course, in his younger days he'd thought she was a 'Dragon' always telling him off for barging straight in. Now he was older, he thought she was pretty cool. 

He felt a vibration in his pocket and blushed in embarrassment as his phone went off. The receptionist smiled his time and nodded as he pulled out out. Hurrying to the corner, and avoiding the glares he was getting he stared at the call ID. Kai. Setting his jaw, Tyson punched the call button.

"What?"

He hissed into the phone, not wanting to disturb anyone else. The voice on the other end hesitated before replying.

"Don't worry about it. If you're…"

"Kai wait. Don't hang up. I'm sorry. Its just you called and I'm with Mr D."

"Oh. Why?"

Tyson stared at the phone in wonder. Where the hell had Kai been living the last few days?

"Um…signing guys up remember? The big Bladebreakers showcase. Forget already huh?"

"No Tyson. It totally slipped my mind, despite the fact we flew in _especially_ for it. I mean why _you_. Why not me? I _am_ the Team Captain."

"I dunno. He called. Am, I not important enough now?"

Tyson couldn't help the nasty remark and regretted it instantly as Kai's clipped tone came back on the phone. 

"Forget it. I'll just…"

Jai cut of as Tyson let out a squeak. He stared at the open door of the Chairman's office slammed open and shouting voices came from inside. 

"_Really?!_ Well in that case, how about I just keep you here until you _are_ ready to talk. And the people out there too!"

Tyson stared in horror as a man strode out of the office, gun in hand. 

"Get inside! Now1"

He aimed the gun, swivelling it around. People screamed and Tyson closed his eyes, wondering why the hell it had to happen to him. He remembered Kai was still on the phone. He hit the volume button up and could hear Kai still ranting. The guy aimed his gun at Tyson. He stared down the barrel, a deep sense of fear settling in his gut. 

"Get in the office. Now. And don't even think of reuning1"

He shot at the entrance door, as the receptionist tried to run. She screamed and then backed away, back to the office. Kai, still on the phone, cried out, hearing the shot. 

"Tyson? Tyson what's going on? TYSON!"

Knowing that Kai now knew, Tyson hit the call end button and jammed the phone into his pocket as he stared at the man, angry that he had tried to shoot the receptionist.

"You son of a bitch1"

Tyson launched himself at the man, but before he could reach him, someone grabbed the back of his hair, wrenching him to the floor. The man infront of him smirked.

"Do you really think I'd come alone?!"

Tyson stared once more down the barrel and closed his eyes in fear and trembled as the man let down, smirking.

"Well lookie what we have here. You're one of the _Bladebreakers!_ What luck. I'm sure to get what I want now!"

Tyson was forced to his feet and then shoved through the door, as he was slung into the room, he caught sight of the grim expression on Mr Dickinson's face before his head smacked against the wall. He slid to the floor, and knew no more. 

****

A/N: Phew. Nine pages for a first chapter. Not bad.

Gatomon-Nope. Not bad at all. Aren't I fantastic.

Sure. And I'm the princess of a small native tribe.

Gatomon-well, lets go your highness, CC-sama wants us to proof read her next chappie for Show of emotion

CC-chan calls. Well, enjoy and please review!

__

Follow the flames. They lead you to me…


End file.
